


Ses yeux.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s07e07 Eloise Gardener, Gen, Introspection, Manipulation, Remorse, Season/Series 07
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [7x07] : Drabble. “Elle a fait le bon choix. Elle l’a fait pour que la malédiction ne soit pas brisée. Mais la seule chose à laquelle Regina peut penser, c’est aux yeux de Jacinda quand elle lui a dit que ce serait mieux pour elle si elle décidait de ne pas commencer de relation avec Henry.” Les pensées de Regina après son discours à Jacinda. Henry/Ella.





	Ses yeux.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Her eyes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815322) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



Quand Ivy lui avait dit qu’elle devait faire quelque chose contre la relation grandissante d’Henry et de Jacinda, Regina avait ressentit une terrible colère ainsi qu’une profonde haine l’envahir.

 

Contre cette femme terrible qui se fichait totalement de détruire le bonheur des autres, or contre elle-même, le fait est qu’elle n’en savait encore rien.

 

Alors qu’elle voyait le sourire brillant de Jacinda, et aussi à quel point ses yeux brillaient, elle sut.

 

Elle devait absolument faire quelque chose, maintenant.

 

Avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

 

Alors, elle parla à Jacinda, et elle haït chaque moment de cette conversation.

 

Et le pire dans tout cela (enfin, une des pires choses en tout cas), c’est ça.

 

Elle a raison.

 

Elle a parfaitement et complètement raison à ce sujet, et le fait est que cela ne rend tout ça qu’encore plus terrible et douloureux à dire.

 

Parce que, même si son point de vue est totalement tordu et avec seulement les mauvais côtés de la chose, elle a raison.

 

Parce qu’il s’agit d’un monde normal, il n’y a ni magie ni contes de fée.

 

Il n’y aura pas de fins heureuses pour ces deux personnes qui sont en train de tomber amoureuses l’une de l’autre.

 

Son monde ne fonctionne pas de cette manière.

 

Parce que Victoria Belfrey fera tout ce qu’elle peut pour séparer sa belle-fille de l’homme que celle-ci aime, et Regina en a parfaitement conscience.

 

(Belfrey n’est peut-être pas le grand méchant de l’histoire ici, mais elle reste un monstre.)

 

Et ça la brise de faire ça, parce qu’elle a en même temps tort _et_ raison.

 

Elle a fait le bon choix.

 

Elle l’a fait pour que la malédiction ne soit pas brisée.

 

Mais la seule chose à laquelle Regina peut penser, c’est aux yeux de Jacinda quand elle lui a dit que ce serait mieux pour elle si elle décidait de ne pas commencer de relation avec Henry.

 

 

Jacinda n’est pas amoureuse d’Henry.

 

Elle est maudite, et elle se souvient seulement de l’avoir rencontré peu de temps auparavant, et le fait est qu’elle ne le connaît pas très bien.

 

Mais c’est le début d’une histoire d’amour, et Regina le sait.

 

Et c’est justement pour ça qu’elle se doit de la stopper, de tout faire pour les séparer, comme elle l’a déjà fait avec Blanche et Charmant.

 

Elle y est habituée, à force.

 

Cela ne veut pas dire que cela ne fait pas mal.

 

Cela ne veut pas dire qu’elle ne se déteste pas, à nouveau.

 

Cela ne veut pas dire qu’elle peut le supporter, qu’elle peut regarder Jacinda droit dans les yeux.

 

Cela ne veut pas dire qu’elle oubliera les yeux de Jacinda, ou la tristesse qui s’y trouve, tout comme le désespoir également, et peut-être aussi quelque chose de bien pire.

 

L’acceptation.

 

La résignation.

 

Parce que Jacinda est quelqu’un de rationnel et qu’elle peut comprendre ses arguments, Regina en est certaine.

 

Et de plus, elle aime sa fille, bien plus qu’elle n’aime Henry lui-même, bien sûr, parce qu’il n’est encore qu’un étranger pour elle.

 

Mais il y a toujours de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

 

Peut-être que c’était ça la raison pour laquelle Regina se retourna.

 

Elle ne pouvait pas voir son amie, _sa belle-fille_ souffrir à cause de la peine _qu’elle_ venait tout juste de lui infliger.

 

Cela lui faisait trop mal.

 

Mais au moins, elle avait fait le bon choix, non ?


End file.
